I Remember You
by DeluxeMagnum69
Summary: Retelling on the episode 'I Remember You', a Marceline and also a Marshall Lee episode! :D A spoiler if you haven't watched it. This episode is beautiful and truely amazing. Thanks for at least reading the summary and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Marceline & Ice King

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Deluxe/Magnum here is this is a very special treat! :3 This chapter is the episode _'I Remember You'_. It's one of my favorite episodes and I love it. It's just beautiful and sad. Such a beautiful and wondrous piece of work. Below is just re-written of the episode between Marceline and Ice King. But, the treat is that I took the liberty to write a Marshall Lee, Ice Queen one. Go to the next chapter to read the Marshall Lee, Ice Queen episode! Also, the lyrics of each song sung is at the bottom of each chapter. In this one is Ice King and Marceline. And the next chapter is Marshall Lee and Ice Queen. Enjoy! :3  
**

**GO TO NEXT CHAPTER FOR Marshall Lee VERSION!**

"Okay Gunter, you ready for the show to begin?" Ice King asked, in a cave to Gunter.

"Whack." Gunter said in response with popcorn in his left hand and a soft drink in his right and took a sip of the soft drink.

"One... two... three..." Ice King said. "Gunter... why did you Gunt my fries..." Ice King sang, jumping out of the cave with a long black wig touching the floor.

As he did, Gunter dropped his soda on the floor, splattering everywhere.

"I Gunted them... And they were mine..." Ice King sang, approaching Gunter with his hands out.

Picking up Gunter, Ice King kept singing."What kind of Gunt Gunts his Gunter's fries? And doesn't even Gunt him in the eyes?"

Gunter watched Ice King with his mouth opened.

"Gunter there were tears there." Ice King sang. "And if you Gunted them would you even care?" Ice King sang and spun in a circle.

"Gunter, do you even love me?"

"Whaaack..." Gunter said low loving tone, a heart coming out from him.

"It's ritorical, Gunter." Ice King said, stopped singing.

"Marceline's songs are SO good!" Ice King said, setting Gunter down.

"Hmm... Maybe I can get Marceline to write a song with me!" Ice King said as Gunter grabbed the long black hair.

"Man... If she helped me write a song like that... I'll be crushing it non-stop with the princesses!" Ice King said as the long black wig fell off his head. "Oh yeah!" he said, bringing his fist down in success.

***cough cough***

Ice King looked down to see Gunter chewing on the hair.

"Heh, Gunter, you cute little dummy." Ice King said, picking up Gunter in his hands like a baby.

"You know Gunter..." Ice King said cradling Gunter in his hands. "My song is going to need some dope lyrics to lure the honnies in!"

"Mmhmm, hmm..." Ice King said, walking up to a shelf of books.  
"Hmm..." Ice King said, getting a green book with his left hand with Gunter in the other. "J.T Doggzone always says, 'Ladies are drawn to bros with tortured pasts!" Ice King said reading from the book.

"And I've got a WAY tortured past!" Ice King said. "I think..." he said with a really confused look. "I don't really... Re... urgh..."

Ice King looked on the floor and thought for a second.

"Quickly Gunter!" he said with Gunter raised up in front of him. "To the.. Past Room!" he then started to fly up by using his white beard.

Ice King flew down a spiral case of stairs and into an open mouth of a cave and went down. Ice King whistled as he flew further into the cave. Finally, he landed near a wooden desk and many other items around it. He continued to whistle and placed Gunter down next to the base of the desk.

"Ah yes..." Ice King said, then he opened up a drawer and picked up a book that read 'Scrapbook' on the cover. "Lots of emotionally powerful stuff in here..." Ice King said, opening up the tattered book. He sniffed it and said, "And still wet with tears..."

"I'll take some of these for LYRICALLY inspiration." Ice King said, ripping out a lot of pages from the Scrapbook.

"So where's Marceline living these days?" Ice King asked Gunter as he threw the Scrapbook into the pile of items.

"Whack." Gunter replied.

"A cave?" Ice King said. "Bleh." he said with his tongue out.

* * *

Ice King then flew out of his Ice Castle with his drum set tied on his back and Gunter in his hands.

"Well well well..." Finn said, looking through a pair of binocoluars with Jake as Ice King flew out. "Looks like Ice King is up to bad biscuits, brutha.

"Bad biscuits made the baker broke, bro." Jake said.

"Ice King... You make our job too easy." Finn said. "You ready to roll on this fool?"

"Dinner roll!" Jake said.

Marceline's house laid in a cave. A white house with black shackles on the roof. Lights brightened out the windows and doors.

Marceline was inside the house, playing on her axe bass guitar, floating above her red couch. Wearing a gray shirt with a 'No Smoking' symbol on it. Continuing to play on the bass, she suddenly heard cymbals clattering and looked outside the window. She saw Ice King flying in.

"Heeelllo?" Ice King asked with his drumset clattering on his back and Gunter in his hands. "Anybody home?"

"No..." Marceline said and quickly flew outside the house and landed in front of Ice King.

"What are you doing here?" Marceline said. "I told you not to come around me."

"Heheh, yeah, I know." Ice King said laughing. "But I was hoping you could help me write a song. One that could help me get some princess action." he said, perking his eyebrows up and down.

"Ack, I'm not going to help you pick up on chicks!"" Marceline said, turning a little red from an odd request.

'C'mon!" Ice King said. 'We could be a prog-rock duo!" he said, walking on his knees towards Marceline, his drumset clattering. "I'll even split the fans with you! I get the princesses and you get, bleugh, whatever it is you're into. Sounds good, yeah I think it does." he said, nodding.

Marceline just stared at Ice King.

"Eeyoop! Hahahaha!" Ice King said flying up and into Marceline's house.

Marceline faced towards Gunter and waved him off. Then she flew off and Gunter had a sad look on his face and walked out of the cave.

"Hey!" Marceline said, landing in front of the door.

"Eh..."

"Get out of here!"

"Wait! Just let me play you on what I written so far!" Ice King said, pulling the cord that tied his drumset.

As he did, the whole set fell apart fell on the floor and tangled the cords.

"Oh... Dang it..." Ice King said, picking up some stuff of the drumset. "The tangles in the cord..." Ice King muttered.

"Eh... Sometimes this happens..." Ice King said, working on the cord. "It happens when you fly with it... The tangles are hard." Ice King then used his feet to extend the cord and Marceline watched on as he struggled to undo the tangles.

"Oh... Oh jeez!" Ice King said as he got tied up and stuck in the cords. "Oh no..." Ice King said as he fell down. "Ice King is in trouble." he said, patting his hand up and down.

"Eh..." Ice King said, struggling to get up.

Marceline made a small smile of pity as she saw Ice King.

Ice King gave up and relaxed on the floor. "Hey, you know what? I'll just hum it for ya."

Ice King began to hum a tune with his eyes closed.

"Hmm hmm hmmhmmhmm. Hmm hmm hmm hmmhmmhmm... Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmhmm. Is that good?" he asked Marceline as the door slammed open.

"Ice King!" Finn and Jake at the same time.

"Wha?" Finn said in shock and Jake having the same expression.

"Oh... You got him." Jake said, seeing Ice King tied up on the floor.

"Nice job, Marceline." Finn said complimenting her of capturing Ice King.

Jake walked over to Ice King's face and said, "Your constant harrasment of the female gender makes me siiick." in a low masculine tone.

Jake then lifted Ice King up and both Finn and Jake began to walk out until Marceline spoke up. "No, he can stay."

"Whaat?" Finn and Jake asked in surprise.

"Yeah, whaat?" Ice King asked, also surprised.

"It's alright, we're working on a song together..." she said with her arms out.

Jake handed Ice King to Marceline.

Finn said, "You don't want us to..." and then smacked his fist into his hand, showing Marceline a message of beating Ice King up. "For you?"

"No, it's okay, you guys can go." Marceline said, Ice King still in her hands.

"Okay..." Finn said with Jake, steps away from the door.

Then moved a few steps closer. "Well... I guess we'll see you then..." Finn said unsure as Finn and Jake looked around the room in uneasiness.

Finn and Jake then stood at the door. "Bye." Jake said and Finn said saying the same thing. Then they both exited out the house.

"You know, I kind of like being tied up in these cords... Kind of freekaay!" Ice King said

Marceline threw Ice King on the ground and began to help Ice King work on his song. Plugging the cord of the keyboard into the socket, a small whir was heard as Marceline turned it on. Pulling her finger down on the keyboard, a row of notes were played.

"So what kind of song are we playing?" Marceline asked.

"Oh, I brought these for some inspriation." Ice King replied getting the pages of the scrapbook from his beard. "I just use these to work off of. You know... A template."

With one of the pages in hand, Marceline looked at the paper, dripping with tears. "O... kay?"

Marceline began to play a steady beat on the keyboard.

"Yeah, yeah that's good!" Ice King said, liking the beat. "Keep doing that! he then began to walk off to the middle of the living room.

Snapping along with the beat, Ice King began to sing.

_**[more organized song lyrics will be at the bottom of this story]**_

"Slime Princess, you're alright.

Flame Princess, you're okay." Ice King sang.

"Wildberry Princess could be better...

All the princesses are pretty alright, but

Oh, Buuuubbbbbleguummm."

"You look like a lot of fun

I'm right outside

And that is how I know..."

"Hey Princess did you get my text?" Ice King winked with his eyes.

"With a picture of my awesome gun show?" he said with his thin arms out.

"I'm also working on my pecks..." Ice King said lifting up his cloak.

"If you like us then you can send a picture of that to..."

"Oh, Buuuubbbbbleguummm..." As Ice King sang, Marceline had a very uncomfortable look on her face.

"I really need someone

Or anyone..."

"Pretty much anyone...

I'm so alone"

"Won't somebody tell me what's wrong with me?" Ice King continued to sing, sending ice bolts to the ceiling of Marceline's living room.

"Anybody!"

"Anybody!"

"Anybodddy!"

"Anybody!" Ice King yelled, sending more ice bolts in the air. Marceline looked back in shock to see Ice King lose control of his emotions.

"Cloud in the sky, please tell me why!" Ice King yelled, snow coming down on his face and tears swelling from his eyes.

"Stop acting like this!" Marceline said, trying to calm Ice King down.

"No! It's just starting to get good!" Ice King said, snow falling and his hands in sky blue aura of magic.

"Anybody!" Ice King yelled, sending more ice bolts to the ceiling. The ice bolts hit and started to damage the ceiling.

"Princesses I command you, love me!" Ice King yelled. He then started to shoot ice beams to the wall and to the stand of the keyboard. The keyboard flew off and landed on the ground.

Marceline looked at Ice King as he sent more ice magic to the ceiling. "Love me! Love me!" Ice King cried.

Marceline then pushed Ice King to the ground. "Stop acting crazy!"

"I just wanna be loved!" Ice King said and pushed Marceline off.

As he did, he realized what he had done.

"Uh oh... I'm sorry I pushed you..." Ice King then stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Now in the kitchen, Ice King banged his head on the the fridge.

"I... Oh... I'll just stay out of your way..." Ice King said and started to climb the fridge.

Reaching the top of the fridge, Ice King knocked a cereal box down and now laid on his belly on the fridge.

"Again, I'm sorry I pushed you." Ice King said, apologizing about him pushing Marceline.

Marceline walked in and sighed. Opening the fridge, Marceline grabbed an apple and closed the door. As she did, Ice King's beard started to rustle and touch Marceline's hair.

"Huh?" Marceline said, looking up.

"Whatcha got? An apple?" Ice King asked.

Marceline groaned in frustration and slammed her back agianst the fridge and dropped the apple. Sitting down, she knocked the apple forward, casuing it to move on the tile floor. The moving apple turned into the keyboard, turning it on.

A tune started to play and Marceline began to sing.

"You're so annoying, you pitiful, old man." Marceline sang.

"I'd like to help you, but I don't know if I can."

"I thought you were nuts..." Marceline continued on.

"But you're really, really, really nuts."

"Every time I move eventually you'd find me,  
And start hanging around."

"Just another lame excuse to see me.  
Man, it's getting me down."

"You know I'm actually glad to see you." Marceline continued to sing. As she said those words, Ice King noticed what she said.

"Maybe I'm the one who's..." Marceline then sighed.

"Nuts"...

The keyboard began to power down and stopped playing.

"Hold on!" Ice King said, pushing himself off the fridge. "Do you... like me?" he asked, getting up from the tiled floor.

"Of course I do you old jerk." Marceline said.

"Really? Wow..." Ice King said, brushing dust off his blue cloak.

"How about... one of these?" Ice King asked with both of his arms out.

Marceline stared at Ice King and her facial expression quickly changed. She went in for the hug and Ice King gasped as she did.

Ice King and Marceline loosened and looked at each other. As Marceline went for a hug, Ice King perked his lips up, indicating for a kiss.

"Mmmwa mmmwa, mmmwa." Ice King said.

Marceline gasped and said"Arughh!" in disgust, pushing her hand on Ice King's lips. "Not like that!"

"You don't remember anything!" Marceline said in disbelief. "Do you? Simon?!"

"What-mon?" Ice King asked, confused.

"Why do you even come see me when you don't remember me? You don't even know who you are!"

"Yes I do!" Ice King said. "I am a lyricist! It's all here! On the page, the page in song baby!" Ice King said, pulling out a lot of paper from his beard. "On this receipt, on this takeout menu! On these newspapers!" Ice King said, picking them up in the air and laughing.

Marceline looked at Ice King with a worried look until a piece of paper floated by her eyes.

"Huh?" Marceline took the paper and it was a picture of a man.

"Look! This clipping- This was you Simon. Before the war." Marceline said, pointing at the picture.

The man in the picture wore glasses and a nice suit. He was stepping out of the car with a book in hand. His name was Simon Petrikov. Or known as Ice King.

Ice King looked at the picture and read the passage by it. Ice King read it confused and made confusing facial expressions. "Huh?"

Marceline got on her knees and frantically looked for anything to trigger Ice King's memory. She gasped as she found a picture of herself. Marceline in the picture looked to be younger.

"This! You took this picture!" Marceline said, pointing at the picture of herself in her hands. "Grr... You scribbled all over it!" Marceline said as she started to read what was on the back of the picture.

"Huh?" Marceline said as she was reading the words on the back.

"Oh, oh? Are they good lyrics?" Ice King asked, running out of the kitchen. "I'll get the keyboard!" Ice King said, picking up the keyboard while piles of paper started to pour out of his beard.

"What? Wait, listen!" Marceline called out.

Ice King ignored her and plugged in the keyboard. "Yeah, let's go, what does it say? Sing out sister!" Ice King said to Marceline and started to make a tune.

Marceline skimmed the words on the back again and stared at smiling Ice King, who had his eyes down on the keyboard.

"Marceline, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?" Marceline sang.

"That must be so confusing for a little girl...

And I know you're going to need me here with you." Marceline continued, looking up at Ice King time to time.

"But I'm losing myself, and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me too."

"Ooh yeah! Keep it going!" Ice King suddenly said, getting off the keyboard and onto his drum set.

"Oh, um..." Marceline said, searching for another piece of paper. She quickly found one and began to sing.

"This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy..."

"And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?

Please forgive me for whatever I do,

When I don't remember you..."

"Wow? I wrote that?" Ice King said atonished and playing the drums. "Hot stuff!"

"What? You don't remember what it means?" Marceline asked, shocked.

She got on her knees and fished out a piece of paper with more words on it.

"Look!" Marceline said, with the piece of paper in her hands in front of Ice King's face.

A stream teared down in sadness as Ice King began to sing.

"Marceline, I can feel myself slipping away..."

"I can't remember what it made me say.

But I remember that I saw you frown."

Marceline then grabbed her red-axed shaped bass guitar and began to play along.

"I swear it wasn't me, it was the crown."

Both Marceline and Ice King, they began to sing in unison. "This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy.

"And I need to save you..." they both sang, as a tear streamed down from Marceline's left eye.

"But who's going to save me?"

"Please forgive me for whatever I do..."

Finn and Jake the whole time watched on as Marceline and Ice King sang.

"What is... going on?" Jake asked, really puzzled and confused

"When I don't remember you..." Marceline and Ice King continued.

"I have... no idea." Finn said taking his binoculars off his eyes.

"Please forgive me for whatever I do...

When I don't remember you..."

"La ah da da da da da da..." they continued to sing.

Little Marceline cried in the middle of the street in the destruction of a small place with the city burning down. As she was, Ice King, known as Simon ran in who looked to be late in the transformation of the Ice Crown. He had a travel pack on with a crown by his side. He wore blue glasses and his skin seemed to be blue by the crown.

"Da da da da da da..." Marceline and Ice King continued to sing.

Simon placed his pack down and approached little crying Marceline. Wiping the tear away from Marceline's eyes, comforting her. Simon then stood up and walked to a nearby destroyed toy store and got Marceline's now treasured possession. Hambo.

"Da da da da da da..." Marceline and Ice King sang.

Simon then handed Marceline stuffed red Hambo and Marceline smiled, the first time ever since she got lost from her father.

**A/N: I may start a story about Marceline and Ice King's past as the Great Mushroom War made it's toll on Earth. If you would like that, send me a PM or just a review. Check out my other stories if you like. :3**

**{[Princess Song]} By: Ice King**

**Slime Princess, you're alright.**

**Flame Princess, you're okay.**

**Wildberry Princess could be better...**

**All the princesses are pretty alright but,**

**Oh, Buuuubbbbbleguummm,**

**You look like a lot of fun,**

**I'm right outside.**

**And that is how I know.**

**Hey Princess did you get my text?**

**With a picture of my awesome gun show?**

**I'm also working on my pecks,**

**If you like us then you can send a picture of that to,**

**Oh, Buuuubbbbbleguummm**

**I really need someone.**

**Or anyone.**

**Pretty much anyone...**

**I'm so alone.**

**Won't somebody tell me what's wrong with me?**

**Anybody!**

**Anybody!**

**Anybodddy!**

* * *

**{[ 'Nuts' ]} By: Marceline**

**You're so annoying, you pitiful, old man.**

**I'd like to help you, but I don't know if I can.**

**I thought you were nuts,**

**But you're really, really, really nuts**

**Every time I move eventually you'd find me,**

**And start hanging around.**

**Just another lame excuse to see Me.**

**Man, it's getting me down.**

**You know I'm actually glad to see you.**

**Maybe I'm the one who's...**

**Nuts.**

* * *

**{[Remember You]} By: Marceline & Ice King**

**Marceline, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?**

**That must be so confusing for a little girl.**

**And I know you're going to need me here with you.**

**But I'm losing myself, and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me too.**

**This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy,**

**And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?**

**Please forgive me for whatever I do,**

**When I don't remember you.**

**Marceline, I can feel myself slipping away.**

**I can't remember what it made me say.**

**But I remember that I saw you frown.**

**I swear it wasn't me, it was the crown.**

**Together: This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy.**

**And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?**

**Please forgive me for whatever I do,**

**When I don't remember you.**

**Please forgive me for whatever I do,**

**When I don't remember you.**

**La ah da da da da da da,**

**Da da da da da da,**

**Da da da da da da**


	2. Chapter 2: Marshall Lee & Ice Queen

**A/N: I'm sorry if they're too similar to each other. And some typos of him/her or he/she.**

"Okay Goonter, you ready for the show to begin?" Ice Queen asked, in a cave to Goonter.

"Whack." Goonter said in response with popcorn in her right hand and a soft drink in her left and took a sip of the soft drink. A little pink bowtie was pinned next to her ear.

"One... two... three..." Ice Queen said. Goonter... why did you Goont my pie..." Ice Queen sang, jumping out of the cave with a short messy black wig on the top of her head.

As she did, Goonter dropped her soda on the floor, splattering everywhere.

"I Goonted them... and they were mine..." Ice Queen sang, approaching Goonter with her hands out.

Picking up Goonter, Ice Queen kept singing. "What kind of Goont Goonts her Goonter's pies? And doesn't even Goont her in the eyes?"

Goonter watched Ice Queen with her mouth opened.

"Goonter there were tears there." Ice Queen sang. "And if you Goonted them would you even care?" Ice Queen sang and spun in a circle.

"Goonter, do you even love me?"

"Whaaack..." Goonter said high pitch loving tone, a heart coming out from her.

"It's ritorical, Goonter." Ice Queen said, stopped singing.

"Marshall Lee's songs are SO good!" Ice Queen said, setting Goonter down.

"Hmm... Maybe I can get Marshall Lee to write a song with me!" Ice Queen said as Goonter grabbed tried her best to get the short black hair on Ice Queen's head.

"Man... If he helped me write a song like that... I'll be crushing it non-stop with the princes!" Ice Queen said as the black wig was snatched by Goonter. As Goonter grabbed the black wig, Ice Queen's white hair fell out. "Oh yeah!" she said, bringing her fist down in success.

***cough cough***

Ice Queen looked down to see Goonter chewing on the hair.

"Heh, Goonter, you cute little sweet thing." Ice Queen said, picking up Goonter in her hands like a baby.

"You know Goonter..." Ice Queen said cradling Goonter in her hands. "My song is going to need some sweet lyrics to lure the guys in!"

"Mmhmm, hmm..." Ice Queen said, walking up to a shelf of books. "Hmm..." Ice Queen said, getting a green book with her right hand with Goonter in the other. "T.J Zonedogg always says, 'Gentlemen are drawn to sis's with lovely seducing pasts!" Ice Queen said reading from the book.

"And I've got a REALLY good past!" Ice Queen said. "I think..." she said with a really confused look. "I don't really... Re... urgh..."

Ice Queen looked on the floor and thought for a second.

"Quickly Goonter!" she said with Goonter raised up in front of her. "To the... Past Room!" she then started to fly up by flapping her long white hair

Ice Queen flew down a spiral case of stairs and into an open mouth of a cave and went down. Ice Queen hummed as she flew further into the cave. Finally, she landed near a wooden desk and many other items around it. She continued to hum and placed Goonter down next to the base of the desk.

"Ah yes..." Ice Queen said, then she opened up a drawer and picked up a book that read 'Scrapbook' on the cover. "Lots of emotionally powerful stuff in here..." Ice Queen said, opening up the tattered book. She sniffed it and said, "And still wet with tears..."

"I'll take some of these for LYRICALLY inspiration." Ice Queen said, ripping out a lot of pages from the Scrapbook.

"So where's Marshall Lee living these days?" Ice Queen asked Goonter as he threw the Scrapbook into the pile of items.

"Whack." Goonter replied.

"A swamp?" Ice Queen said. "Bleh." she said with her tongue out.

Ice Queen then flew out of her Ice Castle with her drum set tied on her back and Goonter in her hands.

"Well well well..." Fionna said, looking through a pair of binocoluars with Cake as Ice Queen flew out. "Looks like Ice Queen is up to damn danishes, sis.

"Damned danishes made the baker sick, sis." Cake said.

"Ice Queen... You make our job too easy." Fionna said. "You ready to roll on this fool?"

"Biscuit roll!" Cake said.

Marshall Lee's house laid in a murky swamp. A blacks house with white shackles on the roof. Lights brightened out the windows and doors.

Marshall Lee was inside the house, playing on his axe bass guitar, floating above his red couch. Wearing a gray shirt with a 'No Smoking' symbol on it. Continuing to play on the bass, he suddenly heard cymbals clattering and looked outside the window. He saw Ice Queen flying in.

"Heeelllo?" Ice Queen asked with her drumset clattering on her back and Goonter in her hands. "Anybody home?"

"No..." Marshall Lee said and quickly flew outside the house and landed in front of Ice Queen.

"What are you doing here?" Marshall Lee said. "I told you not to come around me."

"Heheh, yeah, I know." Ice Queen said laughing. "But I was hoping you could help me write a song. One that could help me get some prince action." she said, perking her eyebrows up and down.

"What? I'm not going to help you pick up on dudes!" Marshall Lee said, turning a little red from an odd request.

"C'mon!" Ice Queen said.'We could be a prog-rock duo!" she said, walking on her knees towards Marshall Lee, her drumset clattering and her dress dragging along behind her. "I'll even split the fans with you! I get the princes and you get, bleugh, whatever it is you're into. Sounds good, yeah I think it does." she said, nodding.

Marshall Lee just stared at Ice Queen.

"Eeyoop! Hahahaha!" Ice Queen said flying up and into Marshall Lee's house.

Marshall Lee faced towards Goonter and waved her off. Then he flew off and Goonter had a sad look on her face and walked out of the cave.

"Hey!" Marshall Lee said, landing in front of the door.

"Eh..."

"Get out of here!"

"Wait! Just let me play you on what I written so far!" Ice Queen said, pulling the cord that tied her drumset.

As she did, the whole set fell apart fell on the floor and tangled the cords.

"Oh... Dang it..." Ice Queen said, picking up some stuff of the drumset. "The tangles in the cord..." Ice Queen muttered.

"Eh...Sometimes ther happens... "Ice Queen said, working on the cord. "It happens when you fly with it... The tangles are hard." Ice Queen then used her feet to extend the cord and Marshall Lee watched on as she struggled to undo the tangles.

"Oh... Oh jeez!" Ice Queen said as she got tied up and stuck in the cords. "Oh no..." Ice Queen said as she fell down. "Ice Queen is in trouble." she said, patting her hand up and down.

"Eh..." Ice Queen said, struggling to get up.

Marshall Lee made a small smile of pity as he saw Ice Queen.

Ice Queen gave up and relaxed on the floor."Hey, you know what? I'll just hum it for ya."

Ice Queen began to hum a tune with her eyes closed.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmhmmhmm... Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmhmm. Is that good?" she asked Marshall Lee as the door slammed open.

"Ice Queen!" Fionna and Cake at the same time.

"Wha?" Fionna said in shock and Cake having the same expression.

"Oh... You got her." Cake said, seeing Ice Queen tied up on the floor.

"Nice job, Marshall Lee." Fionna said complimenting him of capturing Ice Queen.

Cake walked over to Ice Queen's face and said, "Your constant harrasment of the male gender makes me siiick." in a feminine tone.

Cake then lifted Ice Queen up and both Fionna and Cake began to walk out until Marshall Lee spoke up. "No, she can stay."

"Whaat?" Fionna and Cake asked in surprise.

"Yeah, whaat?" Ice Queen asked, also surprised.

"It's alright, we're working on a song together..." he said with his arms out.

Cake handed Ice Queen to Marshall Lee.

Fionna said, "You don't want us to..." and then smacked her fist into her hand, showing Marshall Lee a message of beating Ice Queen up. "For you?"

"No, it's okay, you guys can go." Marshall Lee said, Ice Queen still in his hands.

"Okay..." Fionna said with Cake, steps away from the door.

Then moved a few steps closer. "Well... I guess we'll see you then..." Fionna said unsure as Fionna and Cake looked around the room in uneasiness.

Fionna and Cake then stood at the door. "Bye." Cake said and Fionna said saying the same thing. Then they both exited out the house.

"You know, I kind of like being tied up in these cords... Kind of freekaay!" Ice Queen said.

Marshall Lee threw Ice Queen on the ground and began to help Ice Queen work on her song. Plugging the cord of the keyboard into the socket, a small whir was heard as Marshall Lee turned it on. Pulling his finger down on the keyboard, a row of notes were played.

"So what kind of song are we playing?" Marshall Lee asked.

"Oh, I brought these for some inspriation." Ice Queen replied getting the pages of the scrapbook from her hair. "I just use these to work off of. You know... A template."

With one of the pages in his hands, Marshall Lee looked at the paper, dripping with tears. "O... kay?"

Marshall Lee began to play a steady beat on the keyboard.

"Yeah, yeah that's good!" Ice Queen said, liking the beat. "Keep doing that! she then began to walk off to the middle of the living room.

Snapping along with the beat, Ice Queen began to sing.

_**[more organized song lyrics will be at the bottom of the story]**_

"Slime Prince, you're a passable.

Flame Prince, you're alright."

"Wildberry Prince could be better..." Ice Queen continuing to sing.

"All the princes are pretty alright, but..."

"Oh, Guummmbaalllll

You just look so tall."

"I'm right outside

And that is how I know."

"Prince did you get my message?" Ice Queen sang winking her eyes.

"With a picture of my thigh show?" she said, lifting her dress to expose her thighs.

"I'm also working on my package." Ice Queen continued, showing off her breasts along with her bra.

"If you like us then you can send a picture of that to...

Oh, Guummmbaalllll" as Ice Queen was singing, Marshall Lee had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"I really need someone

Or anyone."

"Pretty much anyone...

I'm so alone

Won't somebody tell me what's wrong with me?"

"I'm so alone..."

"Won't somebody tell me what's wrong with me?" Ice Queen continued to sing, sending ice bolts to the ceiling of Marshall Lee's living room.

"Anybody!"

"Anybody!"

"Anybodddy!"

"Anybody!" Ice Queen yelled, sending more ice bolts in the air. Marshall Lee looked back in shock to see Ice Queen lose control of her emotions.

"Cloud in the sky, please tell me why!" Ice Queen yelled, snow coming down on her face and tears swelling from her eyes.

"Stop acting like ther!" Marshall Lee said, trying to calm Ice Queen down.

"No! It's just starting to get good!" Ice Queen said, snow falling and her hands in sky blue aura of magic.

"Anybody!" Ice Queen yelled, sending more ice bolts to the ice bolts hit and started to damage the ceiling.

"Princes, I command you, love me!" Ice Queen yelled. She then started to shoot ice beams to the wall and to the stand of the keyboard flew off and landed on the ground.

Marshall Lee looked at Ice Queen as she sent more ice magic to the ceiling. "Love me! Love me!" Ice Queen cried.

Marshall Lee then pushed Ice Queen to the ground. "Stop acting crazy!"

"I just wanna be loved!" Ice Queen said and punched Marshall Lee in the cheek, pushing him off in a rough way.

As she did, she realized what she had done.

"Ack... I'm sorry I punched you..." Ice Queen said then stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Now in the kitchen, Ice Queen banged her head on the the fridge.

"I... Oh... I'll just stay out of your way..." Ice Queen said and started to climb the fridge.

Reaching the top of the fridge, Ice Queen knocked a box of cookies down and now laid on her belly on the fridge.

"Again, I'm sorry I punched you... Hard" Ice Queen said, apologizing about her punching Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee walked in and opened the fridge, Marshall Lee grabbed an tomato and closed the door. As he did, Ice Queen's hair started to rustle and touch Marshall Lee's hair.

"Huh?" Marshall Lee said, looking up.

"Whatcha got? A tomato?" Ice Queen asked.

Marshall Lee groaned in frustration and slammed his back against the fridge and dropped the tomato. Sitting down, he knocked the tomato forward, causing it to move on the tile moving tomato turned into the keyboard, turning it on.

A tune started to play and Marshall Lee began to sing.

"You're so annoying, you old sack of bags. I really want to help you but I don't know if I can."

"I thought you were nuts, But you're really, really, really nuts."

"Every time I move eventually you'd find me, And start hanging around. Just another lame excuse to see me. Man, it's getting me down."

"You know I'm actually glad to see you." Marshall Lee continued to she said those words, Ice Queen noticed what he said.

"Maybe I'm the one who's..." Marshall Lee then sighed.

"Nuts..."

The keyboard began to power down and stopped playing.

"Hold on!" Ice Queen said, pushing herself off the fridge."Do you... like me?" she asked, getting up from the tiled floor.

"Of course I do you old hag." Marshall Lee said.

"Really? Wow..." Ice Queen said, brushing dust off her blue dress.

"How about... one of these?" Ice Queen asked with both of her arms out.

Marshall Lee stared at Ice Queen and his facial expression quickly went in for the hug and Ice Queen gasped as he did.

Ice Queen and Marshall Lee loosened and looked at each Marshall Lee went for a hug, Ice Queen perked her lips up, indicating for a kiss.

"Mmmwa mmmwa, mmmwa." Ice Queen said.

Marshall Lee gasped and said, "Hey!" in disgust, pushing his hand on Ice Queen's lips. "Not like that!"

"You don't remember anything!" Marshall Lee said in disbelief. "Do you? Betty?!"

"What-y?" Ice Queen asked, confused.

"Why do you even come see me when you don't remember me? You don't even know who you are!"

"Yes I do!" Ice Queen said. "I am a lyricist! It's all here! On the page, the page in song, dude!" Ice Queen said, pulling out a lot of paper from her hair. "On this catalog, on these posters! On these pages!" Ice Queen said, picking them up in the air and laughing.

Marshall Lee looked at Ice Queen with a worried look until a piece of paper floated by his eyes.

"Huh?" Marshall Lee took the paper and it was a picture of a woman.

"Look! This clipping- This was you Betty. Before the war." Marshall Lee said, pointing at the picture.

The woman in the picture wore glasses and a beautiful dress. She was stepping out of the car with a book in hand. Her name was Betty Vokirtep. Or known as Ice Queen.

Ice Queen looked at the picture and read the passage by it. Ice Queen read it confused and made confusing facial expressions. "Huh?"

Marshall Lee got on his knees and frantically looked for anything to trigger Ice Queen's memory. He gasped as he found a picture of himself. Marshall Lee in the picture looked to be younger.

"This! You took this picture!" Marshall Lee said, pointing at the picture of himself in his hands. "Grr... You scribbled all over it!" Marshall Lee said as he started to read what was on the back of the picture.

"Huh?" Marshall Lee said as he was reading the words on the back.

"Oh, oh? Are they good lyrics?" Ice Queen asked, running out of the kitchen. "I'll get the keyboard!" Ice Queen said, picking up the keyboard while piles of paper started to pour out of her hair.

"What? Wait, listen!" Marshall Lee called out.

Ice Queen ignored him and plugged in the keyboard. "Yeah, let's go, what does it say? Sing out brother!" Ice Queen said to Marshall Lee and started to make a tune.

Marshall Lee skimmed the words on the back again and stared at smiling Ice Queen, who had her eyes down on the keyboard.

"Marshall, is it just you and me in this world that they'll destroy?" Marshall Lee sang.

"That must be so confusing for a little boy...

And I know you're going to need me here with you." Marshall Lee continued, looking up at Ice Queen time to time.

"But I'm losing myself, and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me too."

"Ooh yeah! Keep it going!" Ice Queen suddenly said, getting off the keyboard and onto her drum set.

"Oh, um..." Marshall Lee said, searching for another piece of paper. He quickly found one and began to sing.

"This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy..."

"And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?

Please forgive me for whatever I do,

When I don't remember you..."

"Wow? I wrote that?" Ice Queen said atonished and playing the drums. "Hot stuff!"

"What? You don't remember what it means?" Marshall Lee asked, shocked.

He got on his knees and fished out a piece of paper with more words on it.

"Look!" Marshall Lee said, with the piece of paper in his hands in front of Ice Queen's face.

A stream teared down in sadness as Ice Queen began to sing.

"Marshall Lee, I'm not going to be there with you...

in the future, I'm going to be gone that's the truth."

"But what's going to be there with you is my aura"

Marshall Lee then grabbed her red-axed shaped bass guitar and began to play along.

"I swear it wasn't me, it was the tiara."

Both Marshall Lee and Ice Queen, they began to sing in unison. "This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy.

"And I need to save you..." they both sang, as a tear streamed down from Marshall Lee's left eye.

"But who's going to save me?"

"Please forgive me for whatever I do..."

Fionna and Cake the whole time watched on as Marshall Lee and Ice Queen sang.

"What is... going on?" Cake asked, really puzzled and confused

"When I don't remember you..." Marshall Lee and Ice Queen continued.

"I have... no idea." Fionna said taking his binoculars off her eyes.

"Please forgive me for whatever I do..." Marshall and Ice Queen sang.

"When I don't remember you..."

"La ah da da da da da da..." they continued to sing.

Little Marshall Lee cried in the middle of the street in the destruction of a small place with the city burning down. As he was, Ice Queen, known as Betty ran in who looked to be late in the transformation of the Ice Tiara. She had a travel pack on with the tiara by her side. She wore small blue glasses and her skin seemed to be blue by the power of the tiara.

"Da da da da da da..." Marshall Lee and Ice Queen continued to sing.

Betty placed her pack down and approached little crying Marshall Lee. Wiping the tear away from Marshall Lee's eyes, comforting him. Betty then stood up and walked to a nearby destroyed toy store and got Marshall Lee's now treasured possession. Hambo.

"Da da da da da da..." Marshall Lee and Ice Queen sang.

Betty then handed Marshall Lee stuffed red Hambo and Marshall Lee smiled, the first time ever since he got lost from his mother.

**A/N: I don't think I can do a story about ****Marshall Lee and Ice Queen's past as it's really complicated and stuff.**

**The SONGS! : (' Twintaileddragon ' made the first line of 'Remember You' song! Please check her work out!**

**I myself made the other lyrics!)**

_**{[Prince Song]} By: Ice Queen**_

**Slime Prince, you're a passable.**

**Flame Prince, you're alright.**

**Wildberry Prince could be better...**

**All the princes are pretty alright, but**

**Oh, Guummmbaalllll**

**You just look so tall**

**I'm right outside**

**And that is how I know**

**Prince did you get my message?**

**With a picture of my thigh show?**

**I'm also working on my package**

**If you like us then you can send a picture of that to**

**Oh, Guummmbaalllll**

**I really need someone**

**Or anyone**

**Pretty much anyone...**

**I'm so alone**

**Won't somebody tell me what's wrong with me?**

* * *

_**{[Nuts]} By: Marshall Lee**_

**You're so annoying, you sack of bags.**

**I really want to help you, but I don't know if I can**

**I thought you were nuts, But you're really, really, really nuts. **

**Every time I move eventually you'd find me, And start hanging around. **

**Just another lame excuse to see me. Man, it's getting me down. **

**You know I'm actually glad to see you. **

**Maybe I'm the one who's... **

**Nuts...**

* * *

_**{[Remember You]} By: Marshall Lee & Ice Queen**_

**Marshall, is it just you and me in this world that they'll destroy?**

**That must be so confusing for a little boy**

**And I know you're going to need me here with you.**

**But I'm losing myself, and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me too.**

**This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy,**

**And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?**

**Please forgive me for whatever I do,**

**When I don't remember you.**

**Marshall Lee, I'm not going to be there with you...**

**in the future, I'm going to be gone that's the truth.**

**But what's going to be there with you is my aura**

**I swear it wasn't me, it was the tiara**

**This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy.**

**And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?**

**Please forgive me for whatever I do,**

**When I don't remember you.**

**Please forgive me for whatever I do,**

**When I don't remember you.**

**La ah da da da da da da,**

**Da da da da da da,**

**Da da da da da da**


End file.
